There Stood a Raven
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Rick is a vampire. Jade Watson, a new girl, arrives at Degrassi. He has his eyes on her, and desires her. Will she accept him regardless of what he is?
1. Enter the New Girl

**Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here's a new Degrassi story I cooked up one day. It's an Alternate Universe story, too; so in my mind, Rick is not killed, he's a vampire, and the whole thing with the yellow paint and feathers does not happen. Plus, my OC, Jade Watson, is kind of based on myself – sassy, but friendly anyway.**

**I send my thanks to LiZ-RoX for her encouraging review!**

**Warning - blood and...well, you know.**

**P.S.: If you flame my story (like Flame Rising and Flame Rising Beyond did the first and second time I posted this), then you'll end up on my list of blocked users. Capiche? (Italian for "Understand?") Now, I hope that doesn't happen a third time.**

**Be nice in your reviews, OK? That way I will update – at my own pace and my own time. **

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N and CTV own Degrassi. I own the stories, oneshots, songfics, ficlets, poems and novellas I cook up from time to time. **

**There Stood a Raven**

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

-Seal, **Kiss from a Rose**

Moonlight was filtering through the small window, casting an eerie glow about the room.

Fourteen-year-old Jade Watson was asleep. Her eyes were closed. Her hair was the color of darkness and her eyes were amber. She was a nice girl, although a little sassy at times. And she drew a lot of stares on her first day at Degrassi Community School, just like at her old school back in Oregon.

The reason why she was in high school was because she was so smart, she was moved up a grade after she turned twelve. Then she was transferred to Degrassi Community School.

But in spite of her sassiness, Jade had a friendly personality.

Of course, there were some people that made her very angry, namely, those bullies that would try to pick on her – Spinner, Jay and Alex.

But she always got the best of them, and without using a fist, much to their bewilderment.

But she would never know that someone with brown glossy eyes hidden behind his thin-framed glasses and brown shoulder-length hair was…watching her.

His name was Rick Murray. He was sixteen years old, and he was almost quite handsome. But he also had a dark secret – he was a vampire.

At the moment, he had an expression of interest on his face…

**Rick's POV**

I, along with everyone else, watched as the new girl, who everybody said was only fourteen, and yet she was able to soak up knowledge like it was sunlight, and even knew what the Pythagorean Theorom was, walked down the hall. I noticed her eyes were the color of amber, and her hair was like onyx. I wanted to run my fingers through those locks of hers.

And, in math class first period, she surprised me even more…

"Jade?" said the math teacher, Mr. Harding, "could you tell us what the Pythagorean Theorom is?"

I looked at her, and noticed she had been paying very close attention.

"It's A squared plus B squared equals C squared," she said. She spoke politely and without a hint of showing off. I liked that about her. She was smart, funny and simply in love with life.

"That's correct, Ms. Watson," said Mr. Harding.

It was then, as I watched her walk to her locker, my deep brown eyes (hidden behind the glasses I wear) hungrily taking in every inch of her, that I thought to myself,

"_Imagine, my love, my fingers against you, rubbing you in that way only I know how? My mouth on yours… just the right amount of teeth and lips and tongue. Can you look at me right now, pet, and tell me you don't need this as much as you need your next breath?_"

I had watched her all through the day. In gym, which I listed as one of my favorites, I kept my eyes alert as Jade emerged from the girls' locker room, clad in her basketball uniform – a white short-sleeved T-shirt, a green jersey with the school's name on the front and her last name on the back in white letters. I watched the way she moved on the court. It was like she had become an emerald snake.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't take my eyes off her. I tried my best to do so, but…I just couldn't.

I licked my lips as I imagined the scenes playing out in my head, while I wrote them down in the notebook in my binder I carried around with me…Jade walking down the hall as I watched, the sway of her hips driving me mad, me kissing her…her walking into her bedroom one Friday after school to find the bed covered in rose petals…me stepping out from behind the door, and then…

I growled mentally in a panther-like way to myself as I thought out the last scene…

"_Can't wait for my hand to find you, can you? The feeling of my fingers against you – inside you… you want it, don't you?" Then my voice dropped even more dangerously low. _"_Do you want it so badly that you would beg for it?"_

_The last ounce of pride in her screamed at me, but only a whimper came out of her mouth, followed by the softest_ "_No_" _ever._

_One of my eyebrows arched in disbelief._ "_Is that right?_"

_My touch was suddenly gone; I'd lifted my body enough so that no inch of me was touching her whatsoever. She felt cold and lonely._

_My eyes were so intense… she felt like she was going to go nuts under my gaze. _"_I…" she started, but her voice felt too weak to even attempt to keep talking._

"_Just as I thought," I replied before my mouth was on her small breasts, and the weight of my body was once again on top of her._

_I pulled back slightly again and she considered protesting, but then she realized my mouth had moved south and lips were grazing the very top of her left inner thigh. One hand pushed her right leg away, opening her under my gaze and lips. My eyes were on hers, but she broke the gaze when I licked my lips. Her eyes were then involuntarily closing in pleasure._

_The first touch of my lips on her swollen girlhood felt like an electrical shock; her hips surged from the bed before I pushed her back down. Lips kissed the skin all around her center, then back up to her girlhood. She pressed against me just as I started stroking deep inside of her with my tongue._

_A guttural moan escaped Jade's mouth before a gasp interrupted it. Her arms still hurt from being stretched, but the pain was just adding to her pleasure; she started feeling the waves pulling her further and further into the ocean, leading her to certain drowning._

_I continued to assault her with my mouth, and now my hands were there too. One long finger was pushing into her, followed by a second one, stretching her and stroking her from the inside while my tongue stroked her on the outside._

_Her thighs felt like they were burning, the soft skin of my face rubbing against them as my mouth worked on her center. Jade felt the force pulling her under – she tried to fight it for a second before succumbing completely, letting the waves wash over her again and again and again…_

As the images swam through my head, I smiled to myself.

_Don't be afraid, my darling. Soon you will know who I am, and we can run away together…just you and me._

* * *

As the clock neared midnight, Jade kept being immersed in dreams made up of events that had to do with a certain guy with glasses, brown eyes and shoulder length chocolate hair.

_She was walking down the halls of Degrassi Community School, her mind fixed on getting to her locker while humming to herself quietly…and, of course, ignoring all the stares. Even those two gangster wannabes, the ones that once picked on Rick until they discovered he was a vampire (but didn't tell anyone as they thought the adults would laugh it off and say it was just their imaginations), also stood back, as she was a girl, and they didn't want to fight a girl._

_Then she looked up…and there he was…_

_Rick…_

_She tried to scream, she wanted to run, but instead felt frozen to the spot as he walked towards her. There was a hungry look in his eyes, like that of a jungle cat ready to pounce on his prey…_

_He was the jungle cat, and she was his prey…_

_Jade unconsciously brought her hand up to her lips, but he caught it and leaned down to kiss the palm of it._

"_No, my dear, you are just fine."_

_She shivered at the seductive tone in his voice, but still couldn't find enough strength to draw herself from his body. The warmth was intoxicating and almost too much to bear._

_He smiled. _"_Why don't we retire somewhere? Just the two of us."_

Jade woke from her dream with a yell of terror that she thankfully managed to hold back.

_That dream, _she thought. _It seemed so…real…_

Still, she felt troubled by the dream the next day at school as she walked down the hallway. Of course, luckily, nobody asked her any questions, but they were wondering. Their questioning eyes made her a bit uneasy.

"Jade?"

She looked behind her, and her eyes widened as Rick ran up to her.

"Hi," she said.

**Review, please! But NO FLAMES!**


	2. Enter Jay Hogart

**Well, here's the next chapter of my Degrassi story. Rick is sure an awesome character, and him being a vampire is really awesome! I send my thanks to Liz (aka** **LiZ-RoX) for her encouraging review! (hands out cookies) In this chapter, Jay shows up. Why? I think he's a great character, and Mike Lobel, the actor who played him, did a fantastic job, and it's Mike's most notable performance to date. Jay is a manipulative school bully on Degrassi. Mike maintains that he is nothing like his character in real life. Mike had originally auditioned to play the role of Dylan Michalchuk, a complete opposite of his current role, and instead was offered the larger role.**

**Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The song lyrics to "Fine Again" by Seether (an excellent song for getting ideas, by the way) belong with their respective owners.  
**

**

* * *

**Previously...

_She was walking down the halls of Degrassi High School, her mind fixed on getting to her locker while humming to herself quietly…and, of course, ignoring all the stares. Even those two gangster wannabes, the ones that once picked on Rick, also stood back, as she was a girl, and they didn't want to fight a girl._

_Then she looked up…and there he was…_

_**Rick…**_

_She tried to scream, she wanted to run, but instead felt frozen to the spot as he walked towards her. There was a hungry look in his eyes, like that of a jungle cat ready to pounce on his prey…_

_He was the jungle cat, and she was his prey…_

_Jade unconsciously brought her hand up to her lips, but he caught it and leaned down to kiss the palm of it._

"_No, my dear, you are just fine."_

_She shivered at the seductive tone in his voice, but still couldn't find enough strength to draw herself from his body. The warmth was intoxicating and almost too much to bear._

_He smiled. "Why don't we retire somewhere? Just the two of us."_

_Jade woke from her dream with a yell of terror that was thankfully held back._

_**That dream,** she thought. **It seemed so…real…**_

_Still, she felt troubled by the dream the next day at school as she walked down the hallway. Of course, luckily, nobody asked her any questions, but they were wondering. Their questioning eyes made her a bit uneasy._

"_Jade?"_

_She looked behind her, and her eyes widened as Rick ran up to her._

"_Hi," she said._

**************************

"Hey, Jade," said Rick, "I just wanted to see if you were OK. I heard through the grapevine that you've been wandering around with a scared, uneasy look on your face and in your eyes, like someone's following you."

Jade knew she had to tell the truth. Somehow, she felt the truth would be better. She believed she had done enough fakery and deceiving for one day.

"Rick, I have a confession," she admitted. "I'm not OK."

She paused. Rick waited patiently for her to go on.

"I had this dream last night. It was about you..."

**~_Dream Sequence~_**

_She was walking down the halls of Degrassi High School, her mind fixed on getting to her locker while humming to herself quietly…and, of course, ignoring all the stares. Even those two gangster wannabes, the ones that once picked on Rick, also stood back, as she was a girl, and they didn't want to fight a girl._

_Then she looked up…and there he was…_

_**Rick…**_

_She tried to scream, she wanted to run, but instead felt frozen to the spot as he walked towards her. There was a hungry look in his eyes, like that of a jungle cat ready to pounce on his prey…_

_He was the jungle cat, and she was his prey…_

_Jade unconsciously brought her hand up to her lips, but he caught it and leaned down to kiss the palm of it._

"_No, my dear, you are just fine."_

_She shivered at the seductive tone in his voice, but still couldn't find enough strength to draw herself from his body. The warmth was intoxicating and almost too much to bear._

_He smiled. "Why don't we retire somewhere? Just the two of us."_

**_~End of dream sequence~_**

"Whoa," said Rick. "I reminded you of a jungle cat with the hungry look in my eyes?"

Jade nodded. "Yes, Rick, you did."

Rick silently thanked his demon for having a neutral face. He smiled at her, taking her hand in his. Then he brought it to his lips and kissed it. Then he pulled a red rose (sans the thorns) out of thin air and handed it to her.

She smiled, taking the rose and smelling it. He was such a gentleman. The scent of the rose flooded her nose, causing her senses – and her budding sensuality – to go completely crazy.

She finally knew someone had feelings for her. And it was someone special too. _But still,_ she wondered, _why does the thorns on the rose hurt so much? Why do they prick a person's skin, causing it to bleed? _

"Rick," she finally asked, "where did you get this lovely rose?"

Rick smiled to himself as he told her. Yesterday, he had snuck off to the funeral home, and transformed himself into mist, thus slipping inside very easily. He then headed up to a coffin and plucked a rose from the bouquet on top of it. Using his charms, he made the thorns disappear.

Jade listened, captivated, as he told his story. It was like he had put some kind of spell on her, causing her to listen to no one else, except him.

Then, when he said it was time for them to get to English class... the spell was broken. She checked her watch. It was 1:00 PM. If you were lucky to be early, they didn't mark you tardy.

"You're right. Let's go!"

With that, they took off. Luckily, they were five minutes early.

*************************

That day, after school, Jade lay on top of a picnic table in the park, her hands under her head, and one leg crossed over the other, looking up at the sky.

_**(Musical cue)**_

_**~Seether~**_

**_~Fine Again~_**

_It seems like every days the same and I'm left to discover on my own  
It seems like everything is gray and there's no color to behold  
They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah  
Try to stay sober, feels like I'm dying here_

_And I am aware now how everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late I'm in hell  
I am prepared now seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late just as well _

Meanwhile, Jay walked up to the bushes and slipped inside them, and then positioned himself so he could get a good look at where _**she**_ was.

Ever since Jade had come to Degrassi High, Jay had felt some kind of...attraction to her.

He paused to run his tongue over his dry lips. She looked...fit...wearing a white long-sleeved T-shirt covered by an orange sweatshirt, blue jeans that accentuated her small curves, and red shoes.

That was when his _"angel-self" _and _**"devil-self"**_ kicked into high gear.

_**Go up to her and partake in that luscious body of hers. Meow! She looks... fine... for someone her age!**_

_I don't think so. I think you should treat her like a gentleman would a lady. _

Then his devil-self took over completely.

_**I must take her innocence from her right now! Then when Monday comes, I can show her off like she's a prize I have won. She'll be my love slave, partaking in any fantasy I can conjure up. **_

Finally Jay had had enough. He snapped at his devil-self in a whisper,

"_Shut up, you perverted psychopath! Just shut up!"_

**_*************************_**

Luckily, Jade didn't hear him.

_I feel the dream in me expire and there's no one left to blame it on  
I hear you label me a liar 'cause I can't seem to get this through  
You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah  
Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here_

_And I am aware now of how everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late I'm in hell  
I am prepared now seems everyone's gonna be fine one day  
Too late just as well _

Jade couldn't help but smile at how appropriate the lyrics were. Although she never drank alcohol, preferring Coca-Cola, she felt she could identify with the song, in more ways than one. She felt more aware of her surroundings...

..at least, she thought so.

***********************

Jay felt himself harden...

_So beautiful...and so feisty...!_

He closed his eyes as her scent – musky and sweet, just like her – and just as he knew it would be – permeated the air.

With that Jason "Jay" Hogart made up his mind.

***********************

The next day Jade was walking down the hall, her mind focused on getting to her classes. Unfortunately, she failed to catch the footsteps behind her...

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it! PM me with suggestions, as I prefer getting ideas that way. I'll make sure to pick a good idea, and give virtual cookies out for the best one. Don't forget to R&R, please!**

* * *


	3. Jade uses her feminine wiles

**Well, here's a new chapter! I send my thanks to my friend jayhogartismyangel, as her two nice reviews really helped me out. This chapter is for her! :) **

**Here are her reviews and my responses: **

**jayhogartismyangel: **_**(Intriguing. Love your OC! And love how taken Rick seems by her!) **_**Thank you. I'm glad you like her. **

**jayhogartismyangel: **_**(Loved the interaction between Jade and Rick! And an appearance by Jay. You  
have him down pat!) **_**Thanks! And of course, Jay's girl-crazed mind does freak me out a little. :) **

**Previously...**

_Jade couldn't help but smile at how appropriate the lyrics were. Although she never drank alcohol, preferring Coca-Cola, she felt she could identify with the song, in more ways than one. She felt more aware of her surroundings..._

_..at least, she thought so._

_***********************_

_Jay felt himself harden..._

_So beautiful...and so feisty...!_

_He closed his eyes as her scent – musky and sweet, just like her – and just as he knew it would be – permeated the air._

_With that Jason "Jay" Hogart made up his mind._

_***********************_

_The next day Jade was walking down the hall, her mind focused on getting to her classes. Unfortunately, she failed to catch the footsteps behind her..._

*****************

_(Oh, oh Shawn)_

_"I think I'm cute  
I know I'm sexy  
I've got the looks  
That drive the girls wild_

_  
I've got the moves_

_that really move ‛em  
I send chills  
Up and down their spines_

_I'm just a sexy boy  
(Sexy boy)  
I'm not your boy toy  
(Boy toy)  
I'm just a sexy boy  
(Sexy boy)  
I'm not your boy toy  
(Boy toy)_

_I make ‛em hot  
I make ‛em shiver  
Their knees get weak  
Whenever I'm around_

_  
They see me walk  
They hear me talk  
I make ‛em feel  
Like they're on cloud nine_

_I'm just a sexy boy  
(Sexy boy)  
I'm not your boy toy  
(Boy toy)  
I'm just a sexy boy  
(Sexy boy)  
I'm not your boy toy  
(Boy toy)_

_Eat your heart out, girls  
Hands off the merchandise"_

_--_Shawn Michaels, _Sexy Boy_

*****************

Upon hearing the footsteps, Jade stopped. She thought she had heard someone behind her, so she turned and looked.

No one was there...

She shrugged, turned her eyes back in front of her and resumed walking as the footsteps behind her soon faded away.

_Must be my imagination,_ she thought. Putting it out of her mind for now, she focused on getting to her first period class, which was English. She loved English, as she often handed her work in early, and she loved writing poems and stories. It was her favorite class, along with Media Immersion. The others – Algebra, Art, Spanish (although she was able to speak some of it) and Science – weren't exactly her thing. To her, they were just tough opponents she felt she had to face in battle every day.

Clutching her books for English along with her notebook tightly in her arms, she weaved in and out of the crowd of people, often having to squeeze through a few times.

_Why's there so many people here in this school? This is nuts! I don't know how or why this happens. Every time I try to get to my classes, there's a crowd of people in the hallways, blocking my path! _

The angry thoughts roared through her mind like a waterfall as she tried to focus on getting to English class, and also her assignment for that class as well – writing her own meaning of a song she liked. For Jade, this was easy. She had picked out a song beforehand two days ago – _The Thunder Rolls_ by Garth Brooks. She felt she could see the meaning in the song and as a result, she was able to put it into words and write it down.

"I don't get this," she snapped to herself. "Why is it that all these people are in the hallways whenever I try to get to one of my classes, and they block my way? It's just very hectic. Hectic, that's what it is."

And then there were all the stares...mostly belonging to most of the boys...usually with _that look_ in their eyes – lust. They wanted one thing – the same thing they wanted from all women. They were seeing her as though she was an object instead of a person, a piece of meat.

She had read about it, and even heard a few stories about it as well. But this...this didn't even come close to the real thing. Being stared at... wasn't exactly very nice. They were judging her with their eyes. Sizing her up. Whispering about her as though she had done something big or wrong. Sometimes she thought it was as though she had the plague. She didn't know why they would often stare at her. But one thing she knew – it was very unnerving.

_Boys! _she thought angrily._ They can be mature and sweet one minute, and then very mean with each other, and sometimes a girl, the next. _

_They're so confusing too. They can't ever make up their minds, they don't pay attention to their own affairs very often, and they always have insatiable curiosity. Whenever they look at a girl, all they see is her **body**!_ she mentally and angrily snapped to herself._ They never see or think of anything else. How chauvinistic and rude!_

She suddenly bumped into someone. "Oof!"

Luckily she managed to hang onto her stuff. She looked up at who it was she had just accidentally walked into....

...and sucked in her breath in shock.

_No ...way. It _can't_ be **him**!_

But it was.

Jay Hogart turned, looked down at her, and smirked. Being 5'11", he towered over her. His dark blue orbs looked into her amber ones, frightening her beyond belief. Then as they crawled up and down over her body, Jade felt herself burn up with fear.

***Wicked Game***

**~Chris Isaak~**

"_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
Strange what desire makes foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you_

_No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you_

_What a wicked game we play, to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_

_No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you" _

Millions of thoughts were running through Jade's mind like wild stallions running through a field._ This isn't happening! This **can't** be happening!_

Before she knew it, Jay, an evil smile now on his face, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. Jade blushed hard and began to squirm as he pressed himself against her, feeling every shape and curve of her frame.

"You shouldn't move so much, my dear," he purred. He ran his hands down her sides.

_No! I've got to get to class, so I can tell Rick about my observations in the hallway. But I can't do that if this..bully...is pinning me up against the wall! This is so unfair. He's trying to tease me with his looks and charm, _Jade thought desperately. She searched for something...anything...any ideas – that would help her get away from Jay and out of his clutches.

Then one idea came to her, and she smirked mentally.

_Hey...now **there's** an idea if I ever saw one! I'll use what a woman calls her "feminine wiles". It's brilliant! If this works, I'll have this bully off my back, and I'll get to class in just enough time to be sitting with Rick...hopefully..._

She turned to look at Jay, and changed her expression to one of kittenish curiosity, as well as seductive allure. Little did she know that Rick, along with his friend Alex Nunez (a vampire also), was watching her from around the corner 11 feet away. There was a proud smile on their faces. They knew exactly what she was going to do.

_She'd make a great actress, like the ones in movies and TV shows, _he thought. Alex had caught the thought, as she and Rick turned to each other and exchanged secret smiles.

_Well, here goes nothing, _Jade thought.

"Oh, really, Jay?" she said, making sure that her tone of voice was also kittenish, seductive and alluring. She reached up and ran the fingers of her left hand up and then down his chest, which was covered by a blue T-shirt and a dark blue jacket. Besides those he was also wearing black jeans.

Jay felt the urge to growl tigerlike as his dark eyes locked with hers. "Goshdarnit, darling," he snapped, baring his white teeth, "you really know how to push my buttons, don't you?"

Jade nodded, still keeping up the facade of playing coy. "Of course," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

Both Rick and Alex had to keep themselves from laughing upon hearing that.

"Meow, Jade," Jay then smirked as he let her go. He then looked her up and down, and then said,

"Until we meet again, darling."

He then winked at her.

In her own gesture of finality, Jade patted his chest and, with a smile for his benefit, strolled off down the hallway to her class. Rick and Alex caught up with her as they had the same classes with Jade.

"Hey, Jade, that was brilliant," said Rick, giving her a flirtatious wink. She blushed and smiled.

"It's true, Jade. You were brilliant," Alex nodded, smiling also when Jade looked at her. Alex felt as though she was like a sister figure, or the mother that her own mother never had been to her – nice, kind and very forgiving.

And not for the first time, Alex thanked Rick for saving her from what she had been before he had found her....

**Well, I hope you're liking this story so far! In the next chapter, Alex reveals her past to Jade, and Rick tells Jade the truth about what he really is. Will Jade accept him? Or will she push him and Alex out of her life forever? Wait and see....**

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
